world_of_imorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
Alchemy is the study and practice of creating magical potions, poisons, and powders. It is the mana infused, advanced form of herbalism. The study of alchemy involves mixing certain components together and combining them with liquid mana to determine what effects it might have. Those who practice alchemy use known recipes to make powerful alchemical creations. Mana Distillation Every alchemy recipe will call for some sort of liquid mana. Liquid mana is created through a process known as mana distillation. Mana distillation is the process of heating pearls to extremely high temperatures until they sweat out the mana stored within them. This mana is collected in its liquid form and stored in vials for later use. There are two types of liquid mana, and the type created during distillation is determined by the time of day. While the sun is out, any mana distilled will become liquid sol. While the sun is down, distilled mana becomes liquid luna. Liquid Sol Liquid sol is divine mana in its purest, liquid state. It is a transparent orange liquid that gives off white light. Liquid sol is a thin liquid that is used as the solvent for potions that are meant to be drank. Potions made from liquid sol are usually beneficial to the user. Liquid Luna Liquid luna is arcane mana in its purest, liquid state. It is a thick and opaque light blue liquid. The high viscosity of liquid luna makes it the better solvent to use for poisons and powders that are meant to coat weapons. Things made from liquid luna are usually detrimental to the creatures or things they touch. Ingredients To turn liquid mana into a potion, poison, or powder one or more other ingredients need to be added. The resulting alchemical creation will have an effect based on the ingredients added. Some ingredients are much rarer than others, and less common ingredients tend to create more powerful concoctions. It is impossible to predict how ingredients will react without experimenting. Recipes There are known recipes for many alchemical creations. Most well known recipes are simple and call for a single common ingredient. More complex recipes are often kept secret, due to the value of the things they create. Some common recipes can be found on the table below. Alchemical Creations There are three main categories of alchemical creations: potions, poisons, and powders. Each has its own particular set of uses. Potions Potions are the most common alchemical creation. Most are made from liquid sol. Potions are meant to be drank and, when consumed, usually grant some sort of benefit like magical healing or a temporary ability. Poisons Poisons are essentially the opposite of potions. They are usually made from liquid luna and they are meant to inflict some sort of negate effect. The most common ways to use poisons are secretly putting them in a target's food or coating the tip or blade of a weapon in them. Powders Powders are the least common alchemical creation. They can be made from both liquid sol or liquid luna. Powders are generally not meant to be consumed. Some powders have beneficial effects, like hiding someone, while others are detrimental, like knocking people unconscious. 5th Edition In 5th Edition DnD, a character who has proficiency with Alchemist's supplies can attempt to make potions, poisons, and powders. The main cost of alchemical creations is the pearls required for mana distillation. The cost of pearls may vary by region and availability at the DM's discretion. It requires one pearl to make a vial of liquid mana. The process of distilling mana and making an alchemical creation takes 1 hour. If you have an alchemical creation that you did not create, you can attempt to learn its ingredients. To do so, you will need to spend 1 hour and succeed on an Intelligence check. Add your proficiency with Alchemist's supplies to this check. On a success, you learn what solvent was used and what ingredients are required to make the concoction (DM's discretion). The process of experimenting with an unknown substance to learn its parts destroys it. The DC for the check is higher for rarer alchemical creations, as described on the table below.